


The Letter

by RizaAilhard



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizaAilhard/pseuds/RizaAilhard
Summary: After Father was defeated and Al got his body back, Edward met Major Alex Armstrong. He remembered something about the letter he received once from the Major.





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Letter  
> Writer: Riza Ailhard  
> Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood is Hiromu Arakawa's.

"Alright then, time to go home."

Ling stood up after he comforted teary Princess May Chang who realized that Yao clan had won the Philosopher's Stone quest. He also said that he accepted and would protect Chang and other clans as far as they went. As the result of Xingese prince's statements, May accepted defeat and noted that he was greedy.

"You're leaving?" asked Ed while helping Al—who had been back in his flesh body—walked to a first aid tent nearby.

"Yeah, we need to get home so we can bury Fu," said Ling, he was smiling. Lan Fan stood behind him and looked at Elric brothers with smile in her face. Ed and Al replied their gestures with smile. This moment was a goodbye between friends. They believed this is not an eternal goodbye, they would meet again someday.

Ed raised his left hand to Ling. "See you later."

"Yea, count on it," replied Ling. They attempted a friendly fist as a gesture of greeting.

"Take care, May," said Al to the princess of Chang clan. "And see you later."

May wiped out her tears. She turned to her Alphonse-sama and looked at him. She realized she would leave Amestris and Al soon. She suddenly huged him and was followed by her panda pet, making Al surprised and a little pushed back. "You, too, Alphonse-sama. I hope I will see you again someday soon!"

Al smiled at her, "Of course, you will, May." Al patted her head gently. After that, May pulled the hug and ran to Ling and Lan Fan. "Bye, Edward. Bye, Alphonse-sama!" They waved their hand, soon they left Amestris.

"Brother, they're leaving."

"Yeah."

The two stood up watching those Xingese's back disappear.

"Let's go, Al. We should get you first aid first thing ever," said Ed. Al smiled. "Yes, brother."

They continued walking to the first aid tent. Major Armstrong greeted them. "Elric brothers, we should take you two to the hospital for medical treatment. Especially you, Alphonse."

"I am okay, Major. There is no need to take me there," Ed refused. "Just take my little brother. He need more than me. Besides, I have to give something and apologize to Mrs. Bradley first before I leave Command Centre."

"Are you sure, Edward?" Major Armstrong asked a little skeptical. Ed nodded, convinced the Major. "Yeah. Thanks, Major."

Major Armstrong called some medical staffs to take Al to the hospital. Not long after that, a blonde long haired woman came to the tent.

"General Armstrong!" greeted Ed and Al before Al was taken to hospital.

"Alex!"

"Sister! Are you okay? You should go to the hospital too," said Major Armstrong to his sister, General Major Olivier Mira Armstrong.

"I am okay, Alex. We need more people to help. We should take those injured soldiers to the hospital. There are still many of them trapped in the building somewhere!" said General Armstrong sharply. Actually, she broke her arm but she still managed to lead her force to clean up after homonculus Father and everyone fighting.

"Yes, General!" Major answered. Alex ordered some soldiers to do the task.

"I need a little time to breathe," said the General. She sit on a chair and her hand was still holding her sword.

"Take your time, sis," said Alex. Then, he turned back to Ed. "Do you know where your father is, Edward?"

"Uh, I don't really know, Major. Probably still around here with teacher," Ed answered uncertainly. "What's up?"

"I just need to report that we had take Alphonse to the hospital. Also, I need to talk with him," said Major as he left the tent. But Ed stopped him.

"Wait, Major!"

"What is it, Edward?"

"I'll come with you."

Ed walked and followed Major Alex Louise Armstrong out of the tent. As he was sure they walked far enough and the General would not hear them, Ed started to talk.

"Say it, Major. I just remembered something. Do you remember you gave me a letter of introduction to your sister at the library and told me to get help from the Northern Briggs to search May?"

Major looked at Ed as he walked. He nodded. "Ah, the Xingese alkahaestrist girl with a strange cat? I remembered. What's on your mind, Edward?"

"I'm sorry, Major. But your letter was never been read. She said it was sure from you and then your sister shattered it into small pieces without reading it."

Alex looked ahead and responded calmly, "I see. She's always like that. It's okay. Did I tell you it might not be much use?"

"Yes, you did."

They walked in silence for a moment.

"If you want to know, actually I did not write anything on the letter. I just put the Armstrong family seal on the back of envelope to prove the letter was trully from me, Edward."

Edward stopped his step and looked at the Major in disbelief. "What did you say, Major?"

Alex stopped and turned to Ed behind him. "I gave you a blank letter with a genuine Armstrong family seal on the back of the envelope, Ed," he repeated calmly.

What the hell?! What if Olivier Mira Armstrong opened the letter and found out nothing was written on the letter?!

Alex looked at Edward's face. He knew what the kid was thinking about. "No, Edward. She didn't, like you said earlier." Then he left Edward Elric in confusion.


End file.
